


Shadow of Mine

by Ashrey



Series: Shadow of A Phoenix [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Drama, Half-Sibling Incest, M/M, Sexual Content, Yandere, sex under threats
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-01 23:38:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5225573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashrey/pseuds/Ashrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dulu Mayuzumi selalu bertanya-tanya, seperti apakah surga?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shadow of Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Part 3 dari Shadow of a Phoenix, tapi kalau dari timeline, kejadian ini terjadi tepat sebelum part 1 
> 
>  
> 
> MayuKuro noncon sex ahead
> 
> Selamat membaca :D

# Shadow of Mine

# 

Mayuzumi memainkan cangkir kecil berwarna biru langit yang sedang berada di genggaman tangannya, kecil, mungil dan rapuh, seperti sosok yang dia kenal.

  
  
Ah, tidak, Tetsuya tidak rapuh bagaikan porselen, pemuda itu memiliki semangat bagai sebuah baja, kokoh dan tegas.

  
  
Namun, baja pun bisa takluk di tangan pandai besi yang handal.

  
  
"Yang Mulia, pangeran Kuroko sudah tiba." Salah seorang pengawal memberi informasi dari balik pintu, dan tak lama sosok Tetsuya yang dikawal oleh dua kesatria kepercayaannya, Aomine dan Kise muncul perlahan di depan Mayuzumi.

  
  
"Yang Mulia," Tetsuya dan kedua pengawalnya membungkuk memberi hormat.

  
  
"Tinggalkan kami berdua" ujar Mayuzumi, tidak mengindahkan salam yang diberikan. Alis biru Aomine membentuk kurva naik dan hampir menyatu di dahinya ketika mendengar perintah itu, sementara Kise mempererat genggaman tangannya pada pedang miliknya.

  
  
Mayuzumi hampir tersenyum melihat tindakan yang seharusnya membuatnya tersinggung, tapi setidaknya dia yakin bahwa Tetsuya akan aman jika berada di antara pengawalnya.

  
  
"Kise-kun, Aomine-kun, tolong tinggalkan kami berdua." pinta Tetsuya pelan, dan dengan berat hati kedua pengawal itu bangkit dan meninggalkan Tetsuya bersama Mayuzumi.

  
  
"Yang Mulia, ada apakah gerangan anda memanggil hamba?"

 

  
"Berhentilah memanggilku seperti itu Tetsuya, sejak kapan kita menjadi seformal ini -hm?" Mayuzumi tersenyum, dan Tetsuya menghela nafas kecil sambil mengangguk.

  
  
"Baiklah jika itu maumu, Chihiro-nii."

  
  
"Ah- Kemarilah Tetsuya," ujar pria berambut abu-abu itu sambil menepuk tempat kosong disebelahnya.

  
  
Tetsuya bertahan sebentar, sebelum akhirnya bangun dan duduk di tempat yang diminta. Jemari panjang Mayuzumi mengusap lembut rambut biru Tetsuya, merapihkan beberapa helai rambut yang menghalangi bola mata jernih itu. 

  
  
"Mulai sekarang panggil aku dengan 'suamiku' jika di depan orang lain Tetsuya, ini adalah perintah."

  
  
Tetsuya tertegun, dan tidak membalas.

  
  
"Atau kau lupa, bahwa besok dirimu tidak akan menjadi pangeran nomor satu di kerajaan ini lagi.." Mayuzumi berbisik pelan, "Melainkan menjadi permaisuriku.. hm-?"

  
  
Hening. Tidak ada jawaban.

  
  
"Perlukah kuingatkan bahwa dirimu lah yang menawarkan syarat ini, Tetsuya?"

  
  
Ya, Mayuzumi tahu bahwa Teysuya ingin menghindari pertumpahan darah.

  
  
Darah yang merah, merah bagaikan sosok pria yang telah merencanakan semua ini.

 

  
"Ataukah kamu ingin Akashi tahu bahwa semua rencana dan usahanya sia-sia?"

  
  
Mata biru membelalak sebentar, lalu kembali diam, namun respon singkat itu sudah cukup untuk memancing emosi Mayuzumi.

  
  
"Cium aku Tetsuya"

  
  
Mata biru dipejamkan pasrah, lalu pria yang lebih mungil itu mendekat perlahan sebelum memberi sentuhan kecil pada bibir Mayuzumi, yang kemudian dilumat rakus oleh pria itu.

  
  
Puluhan tahun lamanya Mayuzumi mendambakan hal ini.

 

  
"Mmhhf- Chihi-" tak memberi sela untuk berbicara, lidah menyeruak masuk, menapaki setiap jengkal mulut Tetsuya.

  
  
Manis.

 

Nikmat.

  
  
Jubah ditarik dengan kasar, suara robekan kain bertumpuk dengan suara yang dihasilkan oleh sosok pemuda berambut biru.

  
  
"Ah-!"

  
  
Lenguhan ketika sebuah bercak merah berhasil menghiasi leher Tetsuya, "Chihiro-nii, jangan--"

  
  
"Kamu sudah menjadi milikku Tetsuya, cepat atau lambat ini akan terjadi," satu tangan menahan bobot tubuh Tetsuya, sementara tangan yang lain mulai memetakan tubuh mungil itu, senti demi senti.

  
  
"Lebih baik sekarang, sebelum ada korban- hm?" Sebuah bisikan manis namu berbisa terlontar, membuat semerta-merta tubuh Tetsuya menjadi pasrah didalam pelukannya.

  
  
Bahu mungil digigit kencang, namun Tetsuya tidak bereaksi, hanya berdiam diri bertahan untuk tidak beremosi.

 

"Berpartisipasilah malaikatku, atau bukan dirimu yang akan merasakan siksa."

  
  
Mata biru dan abu-abu beradu pandang, sebelum akhirnya mata biru itu kembali menutup, namun kali ini dengan suara lepas nan merdu yang membuat gairah Mayuzumi lebih menyala.

  
Cantik.

  
  
Tubuh yang mulus bagai porselen, kulit putih indah yang kini telah berhias bercak-bercak merah hasil karyanya.

  
  
Tetsuyanya memang cantik.

  
  
Satu jari perlahan masuk, pelan namun pasti, disusul dua, lalu tiga. Bergerak, membuka jalan bagi yang berikutnya datang.

  
  
"Mmh-- nghh- Chihi-- Ah-!" Air mata mengalir pelan dari mata biru pemuda itu.

  
  
"Aku masuk, Tetsuya"

  
  
"Ah-- ! Chihiro!" Rambut Mayuzumi ditarik kasar oleh cintanya, sakit, pedih, tapi Mayuzumi tidak perduli, karena sekarang Tetsuya adalah miliknya. 

  


Bukan milik Akashi, bukan milik siapapun selain dirinya. 

  


**Miliknya.**

  
  
Ah, begitu hangat, sempit, menelan Mayuzumi secara utuh.

  
  
"Tetsu-- "

  
  
Jika ada orang bertanya seperti apakah surga, Mayuzumi kini tahu seperti apa rasanya berada di surga.

  
  
"Mmh- ahn-- aah- Chihiro-- ah!" Titik balik ditemukan, mengajak Tetsuya naik secara perlahan, lalu menyentak, menanjak dan menukik. 

 

Menelusuri perjalanan kenikmatan bersama pria yang besok akan resmi menjadi suaminya.

  
  
"Ahn- ah- ah--" Bulir-bulir permata kembali meleleh dari bola mata biru langit itu.

  
  
Tidak, Tetsuya bukan cantik, tetapi indah.

  
  
Begitu indah dengan berlinang air mata, memuja nama Mayuzumi dalam tiap hentakannya.

  
  
"Sebentar lagi Tetsuya--mn"

  
  
"Ah! Ja- jangan di- mnn dala- ah"

  
  
"Aku **_bisa_** dan _**akan**_ keluar di dalammu Tetsuya"

  
  
Gila.

  
  
Bagi banyak orang Mayuzumi terlihat gila.

  
  
Menikahi adiknya sendiri adalah tindakan gila.

 

Ya, dia akui itu, dia memang gila.

  
  
"Tetsuya ah- aku tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu, pangeran kecilku." bersama janji pasti itu, Tetsuya menerima secara penuh apa yang Mayuzumi berikan padanya.

  
  
"AH! Chihiro-nii!" Tetsuya meledak, menyusul Mayuzumi yang masih berada di langit ketujuh.

  
  
Gila karena cinta.

  
  
Karena jika bisa memiliki, untuk apa cinta itu harus dilepaskan?


End file.
